Starting Now I Love You
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: I really did not know it was love.. I love you and want to say a thousand times more.. / Ego Naruto terlalu besar untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / SasuNaru / Read and Review please 'w')/


Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di depanku. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum tipis padaku, manis sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri!" seruku kaget karena dia tiba-tiba merendahkan badannya di depan ku dengan memamerkan punggung kokohnya.

"Cepat naik," perintahnya kemudian.

"Tidak mau!" tolakku dan berusaha untuk berdiri. "Ish.. ittai" desahku pelan seraya memegang lututku yang terluka. Pasti gara-gara terjatuh tadi. Dasar ceroboh!

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Naruto. Kakimu tak mungkin kuat untuk diajak berjalan," katanya.

"Tapi…"

"Dan aku tak menerima penolakan,"

"Huuh dengan terpaksa, Uchiha!" kataku sebal yang kemudian naik ke punggungnya dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Ugh.. kau berat sekali, Dobe," keluhnya saat berusaha berdiri.

"Ya! Turunkan aku sekarang!" rontaku setelah mendengar keluhannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Diamlah, Dobe. Aku tak ingin kita jatuh dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang"

"Kau yang mulai, teme!" ejekku kesal.

"Hahaha, dasar babo. Hn, tapi kenapa semua orang melihat kita berdua? Apa mereka begitu terpana melihat keserasian kita berdua, Dobe?" Aku bingung, kenapa dia hanya bersikap sangat menyebalkan saat hanya bersamaku.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka mengira kau orang gila yang sedang menculik pemuda tampan sepertiku, Teme. Mana ada orang yang lari pagi memakai pakaian seperti itu, ha? Dasar!" seruku kesal.

Sasuke melirik piyama yang ia kenakan lalu tertawa kecil. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku menyukai tawa khas pantat ayam ini yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Tapi, ego ku terlalu besar untuk mengatakannya. "Ini gara-gara aku mengejar pemuda bodoh yang sudah mencuri hatiku," katanya. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sejak kapan pemuda dingin ini pandai menggombal?

"Kau menyalahkannya?"

"Hn, aku menyalahkan jantungku yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang ini,"

"Tusukkan pisau ke jantungmu. Aku yakin, jantung mu pasti berhenti berdegup," saran konyolku.

"Jika aku melakukannya, aku takut dia akan sedih bertahun-tahun,"

"A-apa? Kenapa kau yakin sekali dia akan sedih?"

"Aku mengerti betul hal apapun yang ada padanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak ku paham darinya,"

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hatinya. Hatinya benar benar keras dan susah ditebak. Apa dia batu? Apa dia tembok? Apa hatinya di lapisi semen sampai begitu kerasnya?"

"Hmm.. Itu karena kau belum ahli dalam menarik hatinya,"

"Tapi aku dengar dari sahabatnya, dia benar-benar mencintaiku,"

Blush~, Gaara, kau sudah bosan hidup ternyata. Argh kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"M-mungkin i-itu itu sebuah adegan drama yang mengharuskannya untuk berbohong karena dia tidak mau sahabatnya mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya,"

"Aku mengenalnya sangat dekat, tak mungkin dia berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri,"

"E-entahlah. Kau kan bilang kalau dia sulit di tebak, Teme,"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Pemuda itu… benar benar membuatku gila."

"Butuh seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tanyaku menawarkan diri.

"Aku hanya butuh dia untuk mendampingiku walau kontrak 100 hari akan segera berakhir,"

"Tapi dia seseorang yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Sekali janji tetap janji dan harus di tepati,"

"Apa tidak bisa berubah pendiriannya itu?" tanya Sasuke. Dari suaranya dia terlihat muram.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Sudah sampai. Turunkan aku, Teme!" pintaku sedikit memaksa saat kami sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan suasana putih biru.

"Hn," Sasuke menurunkanku dengan hati-hati. "Kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri? Perlu ku antar sampai ke kamarmu, hmm?" tawarnya dengan mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

"A-apa? Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha!" aku memberikannya deathglare handalanku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya?"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup, ha?" dia tertawa. Hee? Apa dia berpikir kalau aku sedang bercanda, ha? Dasar baka! "Aku tidak bercanda, Teme!"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda tentang hal itu," katanya dengan menatapku aneh. Ah entahlah, dari sorot matanya, aku tahu kalau dia memang serius dengan hal tadi. "Katakan pada pemuda bodoh itu kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tetap akan berusaha menjadikannya milikku. Hanya milikku. Dengar dan beritahu dia. Mengerti?" Ketulusan. Aku menangkapnya lagi di sorot matanya.

"Hn. Aku tidak janji. Bye" aku berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan kata-katanya barusan. Karena aku tahu, pemuda yang dia maksud sudah mendengarnya secara langsung. Dasar pemuda bodoh dan keras kepala! Apa kau tak lelah dengan hal ini? Ah menyebalkan! Ku acak gusar rambut jabrik pirangku karena sifat bodoh pemuda yang sudah hidup 20 tahun itu.

Belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk pekarangan rumah – dengan susah payah tentunya – sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari milikku berhasil menarikku dan membuat bibirku menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

Starting Now, I love You

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI | Romance | Hurt | AU | Typos | OOC maybe

Uchiha Sasuke | Uzumaki Naruto

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

"Hai…" sapa seseorang.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya. Jujur, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Hai, Naruto…" sapanya lagi.

"Hn?"

"YA! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Tak hanya teriak, dia juga merebut komik yang dari tadi menyita perhatian ku.

"YA! Kembalikan!" ku alihkan pandanganku ke orang yang mengganggu "ritual" setiap hariku, "semedi" di bawah pohon dengan "menaklukkan" beberapa komik. "Kau lagi? Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" tanyaku kesal pada namja berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di depanku.

"Aku tak mengganggu mu. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," jawabnya seraya duduk di sampingku, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan membuka komik hasil rampasannya.

"Apa berteman denganku diharuskan menemuiku sepanjang hari dan setiap hari?" tanyaku dingin. Kenapa aku selalu bermasalah dengan clan Uchiha? Apa salahku di masa lalu, Kami-sama?

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau sangat menarik untuk ditemui, Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Heeee?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh"

"Alasan?"

"Karena tidak diperbolehkan, maka kau tidak boleh menemuiku, aku juga tidak boleh menemuimu, maka dari pada itu, kita tidak boleh saling bertemu, dam pertemuan ini tidak boleh terjadi," jelasku panjang tanpa jeda.

"Hn,"

-hening-

"Naruto…"

"Apa, keriput?"

"Ya! Tidak sopan!" serunya kesal.

"Kenapa? Memang kau begitu kan? Apa aku salah memanggil pemuda yang sudah tua sebelum waktunya?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan lolos dengan polosnya dari mulutku. "Ah iya… Kau ju….."

PLETAK! Jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepalaku.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku, ha? Kau pikir tak sakit apa?" geramku.

"Ah aku kan hanya bercanda, Naruto. Jangan marah. Lagipula jitakanku tak sakit, kenapa kau kesakitan seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa dosa seraya mengelus kepalaku yang sakit.

"Apa? Tak sakit kau bilang?" tanyaku yang kemudian menjitak kepalanya. "Ini. Begini yang tak sakit, ha?" kesalku. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal bertemu orang ini seminggu yang lalu di mansion Uchiha. Bukan karena dia kakak dari Sasuke, tapi setiap bertemu selalu ada saja yang di pertengkarkan.

"Kau membuat kepalaku sakit," keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii," kataku semanis mungkin dengan mengandalkan senyum –palsu- ku.

"Ah dasar, aku tak akan tertipu dengan senyumanmu itu. Ayo ikut aku!" Uchiha sulung itu berdiri seraya menarik tanganku yang mau tak mau membuatku ikut berdiri juga. "Kau harus menemaniku seharian ini,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan"

"Eh?"

"There are some ramens for you if you want to accompany me today," katanya yang langsung membuatku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar "sesajen" ku itu disebut, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kelemahanku itu. "So?"

"I don't have reason to refuse it, ttebayo,"

Itachi tertawa. "Tapi, tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil dan setelah itu kita ke kedai ramen,"

"Hahaha, baiklah," tak lama kemudian, dia meninggalkanku ke tempat parkir yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini. Selagi menunggu Itachi, aku membereskan isi tasku yang berserakan.

"Naruto...," panggil seseorang saat aku mencoba menjejalkan buku catatanku ke dalam tas ransel orange-ku.

"Eh? K-kau...," kataku terbata saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilku.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Wajahku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"T-tidak. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik seraya mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar tempat yang ku pakai untuk bersemedi tadi. Takut kalau ada barang yang tertinggal, maklumlah orang ganteng ini ehm sedikit ehm ceroboh. Dan takut kalau pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini tahu wajahku sedikit memanas, saya tekankan sekali lagi, sedikit memanas saat melihatnya tadi.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan jika hari ini hari 100 kita, Naruto," jawabnya yang langsung membuatku teringat sesuatu. Kontrak cinta 100 hari sudah berkhir.

"Lalu?" tanyaku cuek.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Naruto, tak bisakah kau bersikap baik padaku sekali saja?"

"Kita sudah putus, Uchiha,"

"Naruto, ini kan.. maksudku, ini hari terakhir kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa bisa kita tidak bertengkar sehari saja?" wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Kenapa wajahmu berubah aneh begitu?"

"Apa kau tak sedih berpisah denganku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku bersedih? Aneh sekali hahaha," jawabku yang tak sesuai dengan isi hatiku. Tentu saja aku sedih, sangat sedih dan tak ingin berpisah, tapi mana seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengaku.

"Kau memang tak bisa di tebak, Naruto,"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir lagi,"

"Berpikir apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini? Kau biarkan hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Naruto..,"

"Apa, Sasuke?"

"Gzzz, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Aku harap kau datang,"

"Aku tidak akan datang,"

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu,"

"Terserah kau," ku alihkan pandanganku, tak tega melihat Sasuke yang tulus mencintaiku bertahan menghadapi sifat dingin dan tak peduliku. Sempat aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri. Setelah punggung kokohnya tak terlihat, aku duduk melemas dan mengacak rambut kuningku dengan kesal. Kenapa hari ini harus datang secepat ini? Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengalahkan egoku yang besar ini, Sasuke?

_Te Be Ce_

Hai minna ^w^)/

Mind to review my first fanfict in fandom SasuNaru? ^^


End file.
